Little Miracles
by EveGlass
Summary: This might just prove to be the best Christmas ever for Jerome and Mara... Izzi08's birthday gift! :  PREVIOUSLY CALLED 'MERRY CHRISTMAS, JEROME'. Enjoy!


**Hey there Anubis fans! This is a little birthday present for Izzi08, who is a big fan of the pairing Jara. This one-shot (unless I get enough people telling me otherwise…) is dedicated to her with my sincerest birthday wishes. Hope it's a good one, Izzi08!**

_**M**_ara

_**I**_ sat on the sofa, staring into the glowing golden flames of the fire.

It was about nine six o'clock on Christmas Day. The blazing fireplace was the only light in the room except for the delicate fairy-lights wound loosely around the small Christmas tree in the corner of the room, near the large window. I could have killed for a glass of my favourite spiced wine, but I resisted the urge. I didn't know if it was safe to drink it in my condition.

I pressed the palm of one hand on the ring finger to my left hand and felt the ice-cool diamond of my engagement ring. I was waiting for Jerome to come home so that I could tell him. As I sat in silence, I wondered how he would take it. What would he say when I told him? I realized absently that my body was shaking slightly with nerves. I took a deep breath to steady myself. _Maybe I should have dressed up… _I thought. _No, it's not a date, for goodness' sake, it's important news_. And anyway, there was nothing wrong with the way I was dressed. My favourite grey cable-knit jumper, my jeans and my black flats were perfect for a lazy Christmas in.

I glanced around the room, still fiddling with my ring. We'd moved into this little cottage in Cambridge only about a year and a half ago, but I'd never felt more at home. Everything was in its place. The turkey was cooking in the oven, the presents we'd been sent by our relatives – well, that had been sent by _my_ relatives – were placed carefully under the tree, waiting to be opened when Jerome got back.

Just then, I heard the click of the door opening behind me and felt a blast of arctic air. My heart skipped a beat. _Here we go, Mara,_ I told myself as I turned to see my fiancé. His dirty blond hair was mussed and damp from the blizzard outside. He grinned at me as he closed the door over behind him.

I smiled and got to my feet. I could feel my weak knees underneath me. Again, I wondered how he would take it. "Hey Jerome," I greeted as he slid off his jacket and hung it on the coat-hanger. Jerome stepped forward and kissed me, looping his arms around me and pulling me close. His lips were dry and cold, but I could feel the hot desire behind them. "You're home a little later tonight." I said as we pulled out of the kiss.

He flashed me his trademark lopsided grin. "I had something to pick up." Jerome told me. I watched as he produced a small cube shape wrapped in glittery purple paper from his pocket.

I eyed him. "Jerome, I thought I told you not to bother with a gift this year?"

"But I couldn't resist it, Miss Jaffray." He said, holding out the glittery purple gift. My eyes flitted from it to his smiling face and back again. "Take it, Mars, it won't bite!" Jerome teased. I took it from his hand.

Slowly, I ripped the paper and pulled out a little black box about the size of my palm. I raised an eyebrow at Jerome, who was watching me, waiting to see my reaction. I popped the lid off of the box… and gasped.

Lying on a bed of black silk was a teardrop-shaped blue jewel on a thin silver chain. The firelight reflected off of the hundreds of facets cut into the jewel, making a rainbow of colours dance on the black silk lining. I stared at it in amazement. The blue was almost as deep and as pure as my fiancé's eyes.

"So? Do you like it?" Jerome probed, still smiling.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Jerome put one arm around my back and stroked my hair with the other hand. After our lips parted, I brushed his nose with the tip of mine, smiling.

"It's perfect, Jerome." I breathed.

"Here, let me help you put it on." Jerome replied, taking the box. I turned so that I had my back to him and cleared my long hair away from my neck. When he had clipped the pendant on, I felt his lips trail across my neck, edging up towards my jaw. He stepped in so that he was pressing himself tightly against my back.

"And now I've got a little something for you." I told him, turning back to face him again. He narrowed his beautiful sapphire eyes. Up close, I could see the thin ring of black that surrounded the irises and every single one his thick, dark lashes.

I took a half step back and took a gentle hold of his wrist. Jerome watched me with a mix of amusement and confusion on his pale, handsome face. I raised my cable-knit jumper to reveal my flat midriff underneath. Then, I placed his palm flat on my belly.

I watched as his face melted and realization dawned on him. "Are you serious?" He asked quietly, his deep voice no more than a whisper.

I nodded. "I'm _positive_." I felt Jerome's palm stroke my belly gently, unsurely, moving his long, sensitive fingers in circles as he came to terms with what I was telling him. I smiled. Seeing tears of joy collect in his eyes made a wave of relief wash over me. My own vision was blurred with a film of tears. "Merry Christmas, Jerome."

**And there you have it. I apologise if there's any spelling mistakes. I only found out about Izzi08's birthday last night! Once again, Happy Birthday, Izzi08! Everybody **_**please**_** read her fanfictions.**

**Eve x**


End file.
